Sasuke returns!
by odd love 4 ever
Summary: Ok first fic on Naruto and them be nice! Sasuke vistis the leaf village to find a BIG suprise. Everyone is in love! ONE gay paring but whatever. One shot!


Ok get this! Sasuke is coming into town to check up on everyone and what he finds is a big surprise.  
Enter Sasuke!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I, Sasuke Uchiha, was coming back to Konoha to check up on all my old friends. It had been years. All of them were in their late 20's or early 30's.  
The first thing I did was check out Ino's flower shop. What attracted me to it was not the store itself, but the name. It was called 'The Nara Floral Shop. Nara? Wasn't that Shikamaru's last name? I couldn't remember. I walked in to see Ino at the cashier.  
"Hello, what can I do you for?" She asked me politely. I was about to ask about the name when she shrieked. "Shikamaru! You're back!" She put up a little sign saying 'the cashier is busy' and ran over to a man I recognized as the one and only Shikamaru. He smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. Ino ran up and hugged him.  
"I missed you so much! How did the mission go?" Ino said as she clinged to the man.  
"Heh it was easy of course. What kind of mission could hold me down?"  
"Oh Shikamaru, I so glad we got married." Married?!? WTF? This was **so **not right. Ino always hated Shikamaru! What is going on?  
"Umm.. I'm going to go and leave you two alone. Ok?" I said as I edged towards the door. Ino waved a hand at me telling me to go. I walked out of that shop with more questions than answers.  
Had the village gone crazy?  
They were married?  
Shikamaru or Ino (probably the latter.) owned a floral shop?  
And where was everyone else?  
I rubbed my chin in thought and almost ran into a mop of pink hair.  
"S-Sakura?" Whoa, she looked hot! Ahem moving on.  
The pink haired girl looked at me and made a face.  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?"  
"I'm... Jerry. I live around here and I just happen to know everyone's name." Let her buy it.  
"Oh, ok! You do look familiar. What's up?"  
"Ummm are Shikamaru and Ino married?"  
"Oh yeah, they got married out of town. Everyone's asking that._ I _was the bride's maid." She said boastfully.  
"Really? I never would have seen them getting together." I said.  
"Well they have been going out for a year and 8 months now so I guessed he would pop the question soon. Oh my gosh!" She said slapping her face.  
"What?"  
"The question! I'm supposed to meet Lee tonight at the most expensive restaurant tonight and he said to be expecting a _big _surprise. H-He's going to ask me to marry him." She said dreamily.  
"Wait, you and Lee are going out?" I asked. She didn't really have to answer it was all over her face. "You and Lee? Pff."  
I couldn't help it. I laughed. The one boy who she avoided in the exams and was scared of was now about to propose to her, and she was happy!  
I laughed so hard.  
She slapped me with good reason.  
"Don't laugh! He's cute and really sweet." Lee? Cute? Get your eyes checked!  
When I said that I got slapped again.  
I was getting over it but still. Her and Lee wow.  
We walked past the ramen shop. I told a very mad Sakura I would see her later and sat down to get some food.  
"Oh no you don't I'm staying with you and I'm going to tell you off for calling Lee ugly!"  
"I never said that."  
"Oh well I'm staying with you anyways." Why are the girls always attracted to me?  
"So where do you want to got tonight?"  
"Oh I don't know maybe the movies?"  
Whoa was that Hinata? And who was she with?  
I looked to the left and saw a blonde, tall person sitting with Hinata. He looked familiar.  
Hinata was doing that finger thing. "Naruto are you sure you don't want to rest more? That was a hard mission. Are you sure you're ok?"  
"I'm fine! Besides, I'd rather spend a night with you than at home resting."  
"Oh Naruto."  
Naruto and Hinata are going out too!?! Has the world gone insane? Ino and Shikamaru? Sakura and Lee? Naruto and Hinata? Why are these odd couples getting together?  
I ordered some ramen and tried to get my mind off these things. This was hard to do when Sakura was yelling in my ear about how cute Lee was and how their relationship was 'serious'.  
I kept chocking on my ramen whenever she said something like that.  
After I had finished my meal, Naruto and Hinata left to go to whatever they planned to do. Me and Sakura left and I just followed her.  
She said she had to walk through the park to get to the restaurant so into the park we went.  
Funny thing is that when we were younger, she always used to try and drag me through the park for a 'romantic walk'.  
Now all she could talk about was Lee.  
She paused in her brisk walk and muttered something.  
I stopped and looked back to see Sakura looking forward with dread. "Oh no, not them!" She whispered with fear.  
I looked ahead to see only Iruka and Kakashi walking down towards us.  
"What's wrong with-" I was cut off as she pulled me into a bush.  
"Shhh! They'll hear us!"  
"What's wrong with Kakashi and Iruka?"  
"Are you kidding!? They've been out of the closet for three months now!"  
"What do you mean out-" I started as I looked at my former sensei's. I stopped dead as I saw Kakashi pull down his mask and kiss Iruka.  
My mouth dropped down in surprise as the two sensei's kissed in the fading light of the sun.  
"What the?"  
"Ohh... If only Sasuke could see this. He would be sooooo mortified.Me and Naruto are."  
She was right. I was! My two former sensei were going out and were gay!? Damn right I was mortified!  
"They **are** more discrete than Tsunade and Jayria. I mean at least those two are straight. But they go around town kissing like they were in a private both or something!"  
Those two were going out too!? What the hell!  
What was wrong with this town?  
The two men left as the stars started to come out.  
We started back on our route to the restaurant. We saw two figures talking and hugging up father on the path.  
It was Tenten and Neji. Tenten then kissed Neji as the lamp posts turned on.  
"What is wrong with you people?!" I nearly yelled. Two other people walked into the clearing. It was Temari and Kiba. And Gaara was close behind.  
"YOU TWO?! YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER?!" I yelled at Temari and Kiba.  
They looked at each other then looked at me. "Yes." They said together.  
"Trust me, they are so annoying." Gaara said as he looked at them in disgust.  
"AGGHHH! The only thing missing is Shino with someone!" I yelled at them all as they stared at me in fright.  
"Did someone say my name?" Shino asked, a lovely girl on his arm, looking at him is complete adoration.  
"AGGHHHH! THAT'S IT! YOU ALL ARE CRAZY! MY BROTHER IS PROBALY SANER THAN ALL OF YOU AND HE KILLED OUR ENTIRE CLAN SAVE ME AND HIM!"  
"SASUKE?" They all gasped in amazement.  
"DAMN STRAIGHT! AND WHAT THE HELL IS WITH KAKASHI AND IRUKA GETTING TOGETHER?! AND INO AND SHIKAMARU AND AGGGGHHHH! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU PEOPLE DRIVE ME INSANE!" I think it's a little too late for that.  
And so I ran away from the Konoha village, never to return to the mayhem of love that was called a community.

* * *

So what did you think? My first Naruto fic was a success or a dud? Please read and review! Thank you for taking your time to actually read my story!


End file.
